Many electric systems may utilize photovoltaic arrangements, such as photovoltaic systems comprising solar panels that absorb and convert sunlight into electricity for power generation. An inverter may be configured to convert DC power from a photovoltaic arrangement to AC power for an AC power grid that may supply power to destination such as a building. The photovoltaic arrangement may comprise a plurality of photovoltaic strings that may be combined in parallel by a photovoltaic string combiner. A photovoltaic string may comprise a plurality of photovoltaic panels that are connected in series, which may produce an output voltage that is a summation of voltages of the respective photovoltaic panels. If a photovoltaic string is installed incorrectly, such as backwards (e.g., a positive terminal may be inadvertently connected to a negative connection and a negative terminal may be inadvertently connected to a positive connection), the photovoltaic string can be shorted out. The shorted photovoltaic string can cause other photovoltaic strings of the photovoltaic arrangement to provide fault energy, such as current, though the shorted photovoltaic string. Because the shorted photovoltaic string is installed backwards, the voltage across the shorted photovoltaic string is increased (e.g., the voltage of the shorted photovoltaic string may be summed with a voltage of the other photovoltaic strings because the shorted photovoltaic string is now in series with the other photovoltaic strings, as opposed to being in parallel), and thus a fuse used to protect against the excessive current from the short may be unable to open and may fail. An arc may result from the fuse not opening, which may result in substantial damage or physical harm. The fuse may fail because the fuse may have been rated for an open circuit voltage of the photovoltaic arrangement which may be less than the increased voltage that occurred due to the backwards installation (e.g., the fuse may be rated for an open circuit voltage of 100 v, but the shorted photovoltaic string may have a voltage of 200 v due to being installed backwards). Unfortunately, using fuses with higher voltage ratings may substantially increase costs of the photovoltaic arrangement.